Many times in industry, processes are needed for removing moisture from material substances. For example, in the paint industry during the manufacturing of paint, quality control procedures are implemented to check the true colors of paints against standard reference colors. However, it is well known that, when wet, light colored paints appear darker and dark colored paints appear lighter than when the paint is dry. That is, wet paint does not reflect the true color of the paint in a dried state. Therefore, it is desirable for a sample film of paint on a test panel to be dry before testing for color.
In a production environment, where samples of paint are frequently being checked for color, it is desirable to be able to dry the sample paint films as quickly as possible without having the paint films crack or bubble, and without locking moisture inside the paint films. The colors of paint films which have moisture locked inside look different than paint films which are thoroughly dry, even though the outside surface of the paint film may be dry.
Parameters such as temperature and humidity greatly affect how paint films dry. Also, different paint formulas tend to react differently to different temperature and humidity conditions when drying. It is desirable, therefore, to develop a system and method for removing moisture from material substances such as, for example, paint films in an accelerated, controlled, and repeatable manner to maintain quality control of, for example, the color appearance of the material substance. This system must be capable of reproducible results that are unaffected by atmospheric conditions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.